Perfect Sync
by louissa-meruis
Summary: Zayn Malik fanfic. With a regular girl named Rose. First kiss.


Rose and Zayn

Zayn wrapped his arms around Rose from behind, "Careful there, you don't want to fall," he whispered, his lips so close to her ears that she could feel his hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin.

"I feel dumb," Rose shook her head and looked up at him. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment from almost falling as she turnied her body to face him. She snaked her hands up around her best friend's neck and clasped her fingers together. She bit down on her lip and Zayn felt his heart skip a beat.

How could he have let this girl only be his friend for so long? He always saw her kissing other guys, hanging out with some of his best mates, but the worst was what all of the guys would say about her, "she's a good bang"," she's easy you'd like her," " she has a rockin' body. I'd tap that again." He remembered the first time that a guy had slept with her and dumped her. She came crying to Zayn one day.

_Rose busted through the door of Zayn's apartment, her mascara running down her face in black streaks. Her hair was disheveled and she was sporting the outfit she'd worn yesterday, "Zayn, I c-can't d-do this anym-m-more," she shuddered, the terrible feelings of being worthless and dirty going through her mind in waves._

_In seconds Zayn was off of his couch and had the crying girl wrapped up in his warm arms, "Rose, sit down, alright? I'll make you some tea. You don't need to explain if you don't want to, I'll be right back and then we'll watch some movies, okay?" he whispered, kissing her forehead and leading her to the couch before wrapping a blanket around her. This side of him only came out when she was around._

_He left the girl that he'd been in love with since he was twelve on the couch, in the sad crying heap that she was in. With every sob that came from her was his heart cracking a little more. He was going to kill whoever did this to her. She was so sweet, so pure. The monster who did this to her must have been soulless. Zayn walked over to the open door and was about to close it when he saw something in the blizzard of snow that was going on outside._

_Rose's boyfriend's car was pulling into Zayn's driveway. The car screeched to the stop as Nick got out, "Zayn, she's here. I see her car. Where is she?"_

_"What the fuck did you do to her, Nick?" he practically yelled, all but stomping up to him._

_"What do you mean, what did I do to her? I didn't do anything," Nick's voice faltered at the end. He couldn't even convince himself that he had done nothing wrong._

_"Nick, she's on my couch sobbing, and is it much of a coincidence that you're here looking for her? What did you do to Rose?"_

_Nick ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and looked away, "I didn't mean to hurt her," he whispered._

_Zayn felt his heart rate skyrocket, his fists clenched and he was ready to kill someone. His protective side was coming out over a girl who was sitting on his couch, but she wasn't just any girl, "I'm only gonna ask one more time, asshole. What. Happened?"_

_Nick backed up a step, "I messed up, okay? Last night, me and her," he made a weird sort of hand motion that Zayn was obviously not understanding, "I took her virginity, and this morning when I was taking a shower, she was looking through my phone, and she saw some pictures from some girls-"_

_Zayn had snapped by then and took two steps towards the douchebag that Rose called a boyfriend and swung his fist into his nose, hearing a satisfying cracking sound before Nick fell to the ground, clutching his nose that was now gushing blood._

Zayn took a deep breath and stopped thinking about that day a few years ago. They had spent the rest of the weekend lying in bed together, watching TV and eating Neapolitan ice cream. He brushed a stray hair out of her face slowly, the tips of his fingers barely brushing her high cheekbones, "Hey Rose?"

Rose let her eyes shut gently, her heart skipping beats everywhere as he played with her hair. He needed to stop soon or else she was sure that her heart was going to fail at any second, "Hm?" the sound barely escaped her lips.

Zayn placed the hand that wasn't toying with her hair behind her waist and pulled her closer to him, "You don't have to leave any time soon, do you?" he asked, the view of her gorgeous face better than the view off of the balcony of the hotel they were staying at, "You don't have to meet your parents until 7, right?" he felt himself leaning down, closer to her as he whispered.

Rose nodded, Zany quickly leaned back away from her as her eyes opened slowly, "Yeah, that's right Zayn," she whispered.

The black haired boy smiled and pulled his hands away from her gently, before taking her hand and pulling her inside, "That's good," he murmured, internally groaning. He wanted to kiss her so badly but couldn't manage to find the courage. He was too afraid of rejection, too afraid of ruining the friendship that the two had maintained for so many years.

He sat down on the bed they were sharing for the week and let his eyes roam her body, his eyes hesitating at her lips that looked so full and inviting. He looked up at her eyes that were filled with desire and wonder, "Zayn Malik, what do you think you're looking at?"

"Only the most beautiful girl to ever exist," he whispered, taking her hands in his and pulling her close to him, letting her settle between his legs.

Rose smiled and raised an eyebrow, his words making her heart speed up. She had always been close to Zayn and she had always had the biggest crush on him that she tried to conceal with the illusion of always 'liking' other guys. Truth was she didn't, and it was always Zayn that she went back to in the end because he was the only one she could be herself with no matter what. She understood him and he understood her better than anyone else in their lives. She had been in love with him for a long time and decided that this trip was the time she was going to show it.

She pulled away from him slowly and pushed his knees together, closing his legs. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that were telling her not to do what she was going to do. She carefully climbed on top of him, straddling his waist gently.

Zayn was shocked at her suddenness, but he took it as her liking him back. He smiled slightly at the compromising position that they were in and grabbed her waist gently, turning them over so that she was on her side, "Rose, what are you doing?" he asked.

Rose felt her cheeks heat up at least a thousand degrees, "What y-you don't," she gulped, "Zayn, how do you feel about me?"

Zayn sat up slowly and climbed on top of her, "Rose," he murmured, his eyes shutting as he kissed her forehead softly, "Rose, Rose, Rose," he chastised, running his rand down her side gently.

He chuckled as he saw the bewildered expression on her face, "Calm down," he whispered, reaching up and pressing his hand against her heart, feeling it beating rapidly against his hand, "You're so beautiful, and smart and fun to be around, and when you're laughing it's like music to me. Not your fake laugh that you do to try to make yourself sound cute, but the one that you do when it's only you and me," he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand gently, "it's everything about you," he mumbled, leaning down and kissing her cheek softly, then kissing her cheek bone all the way to the tip of her nose, then finally, tilting his face down and pressing his lips to hers softly. He felt her immediately respond, pushing her chest into him, tangling her fingers into his hair, he moaned as their lips moved in perfect sync.

the end~


End file.
